


Fires

by Gwillion (garudyne)



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garudyne/pseuds/Gwillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric, the man with the mentality of a five year old, screws up their interview just to get Hyesung's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this on AFF back in 2013, but I'm posting it here too so I can post my fics in one place. I'll just copy-paste my previous author's note:
> 
> Ricsyung mansae! This is a oneshot I wrote at 2 am - which means quality can be discussed. OTL The chapter title is inspired and taken from David Ramirez's "Fires".  
> To be honest, I don't really know what this is. I don't have a proper excuse.  
> I'm not a native English speaker, so as always I'm sorry for any obvious mistakes!

The way you space out during long interviews. You’re physically there, but I can definitely see your attention is long gone. It’s all in your slack jaw and your eyes sliding over to whatever catches your attention. Lucky for you your timing is excellent – although I enjoy watching you crash into the hard ground called reality when you miss a question in an interview and everyone end up laughing at you.

Believe me, I laugh loudest of them all.

The way you flick your tongue over your lips right before you speak is slapping me in the face harder than you do when you’re frustrated with me. After you’ve answered the question directed at you, it flickers over those thin lips I don’t understand the female population craves for once more, before it disappears back inside that tiny mouth of yours.

The way you can’t stay still irritates me beyond relief. You’re suffering from restlessness and I hardly believe you’re aware of it. Always fingering with either the script in your hand or your bracelets. Whenever we’re standing up you always push your weight from one leg to the other. Nobody ever notice because you’re doing it so carefully. Nobody but me. Is it your ability to simply not stand still or is it your knees bothering you?

I almost feel bad for you for a second, but then your face suddenly turns towards me and so does the camera, and I know this time I missed the question from the interviewer.

“I’m sorry, what?” I manage to rasp out, trying to divert my attention from your stupid, self-confident smirk when you realize you’re not the only one making mistakes this time.

Fuck you, Shin Hyesung.

I quickly manage to pull my surprisingly heavy head from the pool of your eyes (pool, not a whole ocean because your eyes are fucking microscopic) and up to the safe shore.

I’m not a leader for nothing. Believe it or don’t, I’ve managed to smooth talk my way through more difficult interviews than this before. I can do this without you breaking me down.

The man behind the camera with his questions continues to talk, but now to another member and my attention is all yours again.

You’ve noticed me staring at you this time. Sorry – glaring. Can your hear me talk shit about you in your head? I certainly hope so.

The way you can make me so frustrated is slowly tearing me apart. I can go from feeling invincible to feel like nothing just by an arrogant huff and a rough back in my face from you. I think the other members know it as well. They notice how I never take their jokes seriously, but whenever you briefly mutter an insult I have to admit it fucking bothers me.

I like having your attention.

Like now, when you’re staring back at me.

But then you look away when Dongwan make a joke, probably as bad as always (if not worse, considering the painful look on your face heavily painted with makeup), and your eyes never return to mine.

If my feelings for you were fire, I could’ve burnt the whole studio down by raw emotion. How you are able to do that is beyond me, but I’ve come to accept it. Somewhat.

I need your attention again.

The interviewer has probably realized my mental absence by now and I tell myself to thank him later for the consideration, since the camera is as far away from me as it can possible be. I take the opportunity to analyze our seating. There are two members between us and one of them is currently facing me, glaring at me with those small slits of his and mentally telling me to “wake up from your dream world of focus on the damn interview”.

I silently sigh, nodding in reply and Minwoo turns, knowing the camera is focusing on him. I briefly get a hold of what the conversation is about. They’re talking about previous relationships.

The interviewer starts joking about relationship with the same gender.

Junjin and Minwoo snorts, happy to contribute to that question and talking about how young people these days experiments more in the open, freely ignoring what a sensitive subject this really is to the media. So we’re playing that role today – the understanding, still youthful seniors in the idol world. The “we’ve been through this, we know what’s happening”-kind. I can definitely handle that.

The interviewer asks with a laugh if any of the members has experienced anything from the same gender and I decide to add fuel to the fire. Just because I can.

“We have,” I smirk, not missing how you whip your head around in fear of what I’ll say next. Good, I’ve got your attention again. “I know of at least two members.”

The room turns deadly silent and I can see your nostrils expanding rapidly. You look ridiculous and I’m enjoying every moment of this. Fortunately the man behind the camera is a saint sent from the Heavens and he just easily laughs once more, before jokingly asking which members I’m talking about. I know I can get away with this.

My smirk grows. “It’s a secret.”

I know this will only make rumours spread faster than fire in dry grass when it airs, but I can’t bring myself to care. Because you’re staring at me again (thank God you’re keeping your face straight, or maybe it’s all the BB cream making sure your skin doesn’t burn up in embarrassment) and we both know who the culprits are.

It’s you and me, Hyesung.

It’s you and me, that night we were feeling especially high after a fantastic concert in God knows what country and you bluntly cornered me in an empty hallway, roughly kissing me like there was no tomorrow. You ambushed me with one hand on my hip, one hand on the wall behind me, and your thoroughly sweaty body pressing onto mine. It was your tongue pushing through the barriers made by my lips and me being baffled because of this sudden skinship, so I allowed all of it. Before I knew what was happening I had my arms around you and you, the slippery bastard (because even though you’re originally calling me that, I must admit I learn from the best), hungrily smiled into the kiss and snuck your hands into my pant pockets.

The sound of a door unlocking interrupted us though, and you had violently pushed back with a mortified expression, like I had been the one initiating this, before storming off back into the waiting room and leaving me panting. Needless to say, I got curious looks from the poor janitor who’d almost walked in on something he would’ve undoubtedly regretted.

I’m dragged back to the present when I hear Minwoo joke about how we’ve all been curious at a time and saying “that’s what friends are for, right?” while sending me a look, telling me he's going to slaughter me later.

That won’t be a problem though – you probably have that planned for me already.

The interview finishes and we’re brought back to the waiting room where our things are, preparing to go home after thanking everyone for their hard work. I’m afraid I’ve failed yet again, because you’re not even walking close to me as we make our way into the room. You’re not even acknowledging my existence.

Too bad for you, that makes me even more determined to pester you. You left me hanging high and dry, Hyesung. You set me on fire back then and left without putting it out. I’m still burning, and this time I want to set you on fire.

I want to see how far I can push you until you react, until you decide to talk about what happened back then, because you’ve been a real ass and pretended like it didn’t happen.

I can see you packing your belongings, replying someone’s text on your phone. You turn to give yourself a quick look-over in the mirrors, and I realize that you’re lingering.

You’re spending time, trying to discreetly stay behind. If it hadn’t been for your impatient stare I wouldn’t have noticed.

I decide to linger too, just because I’m curious as to what will happen.

We’re (un)fortunately left alone pretty fast, and as soon as the last person closes the door you promptly drop your phone in a chair and storm over, your eyes burning with fury.

Finally.

Your hand reach my shoulders and you push me, hard.

“You little shit,” you hiss, your every word dripping like acid as you stand so close I can smell the cologne you put on today. “Have you lost your mind completely? Don’t you think the public can put one and one together?”

“They would’ve suspected all of us if it hadn’t been for your obvious glaring,” I snort and I can’t help it. Riling you up is too much fun, especially now that I finally get you to talk to me under four eyes.

This is weaker than what you did to me, Hyesung. I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way, because one does not simply keep Eric Mun on the edge like you do and leaves him there.

“What the fuck did I do to you, Eric?” you practically spit and push me again.

Are you seriously looking for a fight? Do you want me to punch you?

Will you punch me if I kiss you?

“What you did to me?” I hiss back. “You kissed me and then pretended like nothing happened. Why?”

The fury running over your face and being replaced by fear is clear as the day. Were you scared, perhaps? Was that why you pulled back and ran away? I can only wonder. I’m still mad.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” you mutter, but that doesn’t cut it. I don’t want to hear apologies – I want to hear why.

“Doesn’t answer my question.”

“Look, I said I’m sorry! What does it matter anyway, the members does it all the time!” You yell and fidget with your sleeve, looking anywhere but my face when I realize I’ve moved forward and much closer to you than I originally intended to.

“That’s the worst fucking excuse I’ve ever heard.”

I don’t know what drives me to do it, but I decide to pay you back with the same amount. I mash our faces together and claim your lips as mine, just like you did to me. I expect you to push away, but your hands are suddenly all over me and I realize I’m on fire yet again. You can’t blame this on being high from an interview this time, Hyesung. You can’t blame this on anything except you and me.

“Pilgyo,” I mutter against your mouth and you pull back, panting and holding my hips so tightly I fear your fingers might leave a mark. No wait, I don’t really have a problem with that. “You and me… Do you…?”

“Yeah,” you breathe back, and I know you’re nervous as hell because your body still pushed against mine, tense up.

I dare press another kiss to your mouth. You allow it.

My stomach does a somersault and I hug you tightly. You hug me back.

It feels as if someone just lit a candle. I feel strangely warm, and when I feel your finger dig into my back I can’t help but nuzzle my face in the crook of your neck because a smile has been glued to my mouth and I can’t make it go away.

I like this. I like your arms around me, I like hiding in your neck. The fire is still burning, but its flames is comfortably licking my senses, evenly spreading its warmth from your skin touching mine and I realize you are the fire.

The thought briefly passes me; maybe we can get something working between us. I don’t regret anything or doubt it for a second even as I hear my own phone buzz. You fish it out from my pocket with a not-so-innocent smile and answer.

“Did you kill him?” Minwoo’s voice says without even asking who’s talking. How did he know?

“I’m working on it,” you answer and Minwoo says something I’m unable to catch before hanging up.

Then you fucking punch me straight in the face and the little hope I had about getting it on with you tonight disappears together with one of my front teeth.


End file.
